


rude boy

by cabaretghost



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, another fic with a song title, if you squint and really believe, it has like a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabaretghost/pseuds/cabaretghost
Summary: Aymeric has had enough of Estinien's attitude, and intends to put him in his place. Little did he know, Estinien has plans of his own...





	rude boy

Aymeric was by now used to the howl of the wind, the biting cold of Ishgard’s many snow storms. The sky was grey, reflecting his demeanor, as well as the city he called home. He wondered with a weighted sigh where Estinien had wandered off to this time.  
——  
“I don’t want to talk about it now,” Estinien had stated simply, narrowing his steel eyes at Aymeric. His long silver hair was messy and tangled, even more than usual.

“I realize that you stepped down from your place as Azure Dragoon, but you cannot stop fighting entirely for the sake of feeling guilty,” Aymeric insisted. “Ishgard needs you, the Warrior of Light needs you, Eorzea needs you. I would be more lenient in different circumstances, but we are not equipped for failure.” Aymeric was used to Estinien’s less-than-pleasant attitude, if he wanted to stay sane around the dragoon, it was a necessity.

“I refuse to fight for that which does not need saving.” Estinien moved towards the heavy wooden door lithely, not bothering to spare a second glance at the Lord Commander.  
——  
If he would come back to the manor soon, Aymeric had created some semblance of a plan to put Estinien in his place, maybe once and for all. Aymeric was, after all, the Lord Commander and although punishment was rarely called for in his opinion, Estinien was a rare exception, as he tended to prove as such in many other instances.

“Were you searching to get a cold or did you genuinely enjoy the ice?,” a teasing voice brought Aymeric back to the present. Long woven locks of silver collected stray snowflakes, a stark contrast to the white flakes settling in Aymeric’s jet black hair.

“Welcome back, Estinien,” Aymeric greeted the other Elezen coldly, the ice in his voice rivaling that which decorated Foundation. He straightened his back and turned towards the door of the manor, silently bidding Estinien to follow. “I was beginning to wonder if you were ever planning to return.”

Estinien ran a hand through his hair and smirked. “Did you miss me?,” he taunted. He knew there had been tension between them just earlier but he was not exactly sure what had kept Aymeric so _taut_.

“After all of that?” Aymeric wanted to laugh, but his desire to have control won over all else. Aymeric closed his eyes briefly, willing himself to stay composed. “Either way, wouldn’t you prefer to have this conversation inside?” He motioned to the large door.

“Wise suggestion,” Estinien replied, already moving to the door briskly. He held the door open for the Lord Commander, a playful smile teasing at the corners of his mouth. A plan of his own was forming in his mind and so far, Aymeric was playing his part astoundingly well.

Estinien stepped in after Aymeric and closed the door firmly, subtly turning the lock as he did so, attempting to hide the action from his current companion.

Aymeric stepped towards Estinien fluidly, much like a cat stalking its prey. “Estinien, I think you’ve forgotten your position,” he said in a low growl. “I am the Lord Commander of the Temple Knights and hold the highest authority in Ishgard. As far as I am concerned, you are simply my plaything for now.” This was not how he would behave in front of anyone else, he would admit fully, but he was not exactly concerned with what anyone else thought right now. “What is it going to be? Are you going to behave?”

Aymeric’s lips brushed Estinien’s ear as he spoke and sent shocks down the dragoon’s spine. _This was not part of the plan._ Estinien was used to adapting, however. His hand gripped Aymeric’s wrist, and oh Fury, Estinien swore he felt Aymeric freeze in his tracks.

“I think you had better stop talking,” Estinien spoke, his tone commanding. “You may be in charge everywhere else, but I’m the master here, understood?”


End file.
